The Lestranges
by Bananenschnee
Summary: Eheprobleme gibt es häufig.. doch wie kommt man wieder heraus?Eine Geschichte voller Intrigen, Dramatik, Lime und der Liebe, die trotzdem anhält. by Banana


THE LESTRANGES

Seine Frau und ihr Mann

Es war sehr spät abends als sich der schwarze Mann dem Haus näherte.. Er musste aufpassen, um nicht gesehen zu werden, schließlich war sein zu Hause nur dann sicher, wenn niemand wusste, wo es sich befand..

Auf leisen Schritten näherte er sich der Haustüre und schob den zackigen Schlüssel ins Schloß. Er konnte es kaum erwarten nach Hause zu kommen, seine Füße hochzulegen und eine Tasse Tee zu trinken, in der Gesellschaft seiner Frau.

Draußen gaben die Straßenlaternen ein schwaches Licht ab und der kühle Asphalt glänzte vom abgestandenem Regenwasser. Der Sommer hatte seine Zeit vertan und schon bald hüllte der Herbst die Landschaft mit seinen bunten Blättern ein, doch gleichzeitig fegte der Wind durch die Straßen und es wurde kühl. Sehr kühl.

Als der junge Mann das haus betrat, stellte er fest, dass es drinnen nicht wesentlich wärmer war, als draußen. Tatsächlich stellte er fest, dass es lange nicht mehr so war, wie er es sich wünschte... seine Ehe war so gut wie kaputt... dabei liebte er seine Frau, sehr sogar.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was ihm fehlte, sehnt sich so oft nach einer Antwort, nach einer anderen Frau, anderem Fleisch.

Die Luft war so angespannt, dass er meinte es leicht knistern zu hören. Zu viele unausgesprochene Worte, zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit, zu wenig Liebe für diesen Ort.

Er entkleidete sich seines Mantels und hängte ihn säuberlich an dem Haken auf. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass seine Frau jung und sehr hässlich war. Ihre Schönheit war gefährlich. Zwar erfreute er sich jedes Mal an ihr, wenn sie gemeinsam zu Bett gingen, doch es ließ ihm auch nicht die Blicke der anderen Männer aus. In der letzten Zeit war es nicht mehr so, denn sie versteckten sich.

Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und musterte sich kritisch. Sein Bart war sehr säuberlich angeordnet, in einem hellen Braun, obwohl er ein recht dunkler Typ war... vielleicht sollte er mal wieder zum Friseur? Er nahm den Hut ab und legte ihn auf die Kommode. Seine Finger fuhren durch sein dichtes weiches Haar. Doch nein, es würde ihr gefallen...

Falten hatte er nicht, schließlich war er sechsundzwanzig und seine Augen erstrahlten in der Farbe reifen Sherrys, wie schon sein Leben lang. Nein, er war in seinen besten Jahren und schon hatte er Eheprobleme. Er verstand es einfach nicht.

Schließlich beugte er sich herab um seine Schuhe zu öffnen. Er zog geschickt an der Schnur und seine Schuhe waren offen. Säuberlich wurden sie zur Seite gestellt, zu den anderen ordentlich aufgereihten Paaren. Die kleinen Schuhe seiner Frau standen daneben und leisteten seiner Gesellschaft.

Der junge Mann seufzte und streckte sich, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Das Bedürfnis seine Frau zu überraschen, während sie auf dem Sofa saß und stickte wurde größer. Ihre Haare zurück zu streichen und ihren Nacken zu küssen... ihre helle Haut, die so weich war wie eine tropische Frucht... und nur darauf wartete begehrt zu werden... und das tat er wirklich. Nur nicht in der letzten Zeit. Er war meist lange unterwegs, kam manchmal gar nicht zurück. Doch er hatte Aufgaben, die er zu erfüllen musste, auch, wenn ihm sein Gewissen einen Strich durch die Rechnung zog. Seit dieser Zeit, zog sich seine Frau zurück. Seit sie bemerkte, dass er in anderen Kleidungsstücken nach Hause kam, die er bei seiner Abreise nicht trug. Doch sollte er den fremden Lippenstift offen vor ihren Augen präsentieren.

Er sah nicht schlecht aus, ganz und gar nicht und seine Wirkung auf andere Damen war noch so intensiv wie vor fünf Jahren... seit er sie fragte, ob sie die Seine werden wollte...

Er hielt es nicht länger aus. Wenn sie sich weiterhin so fremd blieben, war seine Ehe ruiniert. Und er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Er dachte an ihr schwarzes Haar und ihre grauen dunklen Augen, die erstrahlten, wenn er sie liebte. Nein, er ließ sie nicht gehen. Niemand. Sie gehörte ihm.

Leise Musik erklang aus dem Wohnzimmer und er ging darauf zu, berührte den Türknauf und drückte ihn herunter. Der Plattenspieler lief, doch seine Frau war nicht zu sehen. Vielleicht war sie im Badezimmer? Er rief ihren Namen, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Merkwürdig. Er ging weiter, sah in die Küche, wo er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr war, suchte sie im Speisezimmer, doch ihre Gestalt war nirgends zu sehen... nur ein dumpfes Stöhnen erklang... wieder... und wieder...

Er ging weiter, hörte ein leises Poltern und öffnete schließlich die nächste Türe und sah, was er niemals sehen wollte, blickte auf das, was nicht sein konnte, beobachtete sie, die er niemals hergeben wollte.

Sie sah auf ihm, und sein Becken bewegte sich gegen ihren Schoß, sie stöhnte, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss es offenbar von einem anderen Mann genommen zu werden.

"Du schläfst mit einem anderen Mann?", fragte er wütend und seine Stimme lallte leise. Ja, er hatte getrunken ehe er nach Hause kam. Anders war dieses Drama nicht mehr zu ertragen. Er würde gehen und nie mehr wiederkommen. Das war zu viel!

Ihre Stimme schrie ihm nach, "So machst du es mir doch vor, oder? Wie viele hattest du diese Woche schon?", sie war ihm wütend nachgelaufen, hatte ihr dünnes Nachthemd übergezogen um ihre Blöße notdürftig zu verdecken. Wieso, fragte er sich. Er kannte sie doch eh nackt.

Sie packte ihm am Handgelenk und sah ihn wütend an. "Rodolphus, bleib hier!" doch als sie seine Fahne bemerkte, ging sie angewidert einen Schritt zurück.

Er hatte keine Worte mehr für sie übrig, funkelte sie nur wütend an und ging auf die Türe zu. Ihr Griff war erbarmungslos und einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, sie würde ihm den Arm brechen, "Du kannst nicht einfach gehen!", zischte sie ihm zu. "Du bist mir Antworten schuldig! Wo warst du diese Nacht? Und die letzte?"

Er sah kalt an, hob seine freie Hand und ohrfeigte sie so heftig, dass sie zurücktaumelte. Doch sagen konnte er immer noch nichts. Dafür war er zu gekränkt.

Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Arm und sie sah zornentbrannt aber auch entsetzt zu ihm auf. "Du wagst es dich?", Sie wurde noch nie von ihm geschlagen, doch als er es nun tat, traf sie der reine Schock.

"Was wagst du es überhaupt, mir so eine Frage zu stellen?", knurrte er und hob erneut die Hand. "Allein, dass du mir misstraust, erlaubt mir, dich zu schlagen! Und ich _schwöre_ dir, ich werde es tun!" Wutentbrannt schlug er ein zweites Mal zu, doch dieses Mal ging sie zu Boden. Er wusste nicht, dass er so einen kräftigen Schlag drauf hatte, doch das war ihm jetzt auch egal. Zu spät bemerkte er wie sie gegen seine Kniekehlen trat und er krachte zu Boden.

Sie setzte sich auf ihn und ohrfeigte ihn. Nicht einmal. Zweimal. "Was nimmst du dir heraus? Du hast mich nicht nur einmal betrogen, sondern mehrmals! Und das mit meiner eigenen Schwester! Du bist ein Mistkerl!", schrie sie ihn an

Bevor sie ihn ein drittes Mal schlagen konnte, hielt er ihre Handgelenke fest und drückte so sehr zu, dass sie vor Schmerz aufschrie, "Ich habe dir versprochen, es nie wieder zu tun! Anscheinend hast du das als ein Witz aufgenommen!"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und wehrte sich gegen seinen brutalen Griff. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn auseinander genommen, wie gerne hätte er sie totgeschlagen.

"Was hat dein Versprechen mit meinen Taten zu tun, sag es mir! Ich wollte dich verletzten, ja! Damit du weißt, wie das ist!" Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Das war nicht beabsichtigt, dass wusste er. Denn seine Frau weinte nie. Nicht mal vor ihm. "Weil ich nicht vergessen kann! Weil ich immer wieder ihre helle Haut an deiner sehe und deine dreckigen Hände an ihrem weißen Arsch!" sie befreite eine Hand und holte erneut aus. "Und ich hasse dich dafür! Ich verfluche dich dafür!"

Das war zu viel. Er liebte seine Frau. Er wusste nicht, wieso er fremd ging, aber er liebte sie aufrichtig. Vielleicht um sie zu unterwerfen und um ihr zu zeigen, dass er die Zügel in der Hand hielt. Dass er tun konnte, was er wollte und ihr überlegen war. Er war ihr Ehemann und sie hatte zu gehorchen. Hörte sich das komisch an? Er wusste es nicht.

Ihre Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln und er wurde schwach. Er konnte sie nicht weinen sehen, wollte nicht, dass sie litt und senkte schließlich dein Blick. Ihre Schläge prallten auf ihn wider.

"Na los! Zeig mir doch, was für ein starker Mann du bist! Dich stört es doch nicht im geringsten, wenn ein anderer über mich drüber rutscht! Du gehst einfach und suchst dir eine kleine Hure, die es wieder wett macht!" Ihre Fäuste schlugen auf ihn nieder und wie aus einer Trance erwacht, kehrte er in die Realität zurück. Bellatrix war eine Kämpferin und das merkte er nun. Wenn sie einen Kampf wollte, sollte sie einen bekommen.

Er wurde wirklich wütend, drückte sie zu Boden und es fehlte nicht mehr viel, ehe er sie erwürgen mochte, "Halt den Mund!", schrie er sie an und kurz darauf wieder, "HALT DEN MUND!".

Seine Hände legten sich tatsächlich um ihren Hals. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und sein Gesicht war vor Wut verzogen. "Halt den Mund", wiederholte er, dieses Mal wieder etwas leiser. "Ich liebe dich...und es ist mir nicht egal!", seine Stimme begann zu zittern. Er wollte es nicht.

Sie begann, sich mit allen Mitteln zu wehren, als er zudrückte und sie würgte. Sie wollte ihn treten, doch er saß schmerzhaft auf ihren Beinen und drückte sie nieder. Sie hob die Hand und zog ihm ihre langen Fingernägel durchs Gesicht, sodass er vor Schmerzen aufschrie. "LASS MICH LOS, LESTRANGE!", kreischte sie und fing an auf ihn einzudreschen.

Sein griff lockerte etwas und er ließ von ihrem Hals ab. Sie war so blass, dass er fürchtete, er würde sie tatsächlich töten, wenn er weiter ihre Kehle zuschnürte.

Er sah auf sie herab und seine Lippen formten ein tonloses, "Ich liebe dich". Er war wund und verletzlich und nur seine Frau wusste, wie sie ihm am Besten den Garaus bereiten konnte, ohne ihn zu töten. Im nächsten Moment schnellte seine Hand auf ihr Gesicht zu und schlug schmerzend zu.

"Scheißkerl..", schluchzte sie leise und hielt abwehrend die Hände. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass er sie so misshandelte und zusammenschlug. Sie griff in sein Haar und zog daran, klammerte gleichzeitig ihre Beine um ihn, sodass er sich kaum noch rührend konnte. Sie sah ihm hasserfüllt in die Augen, dann küsste sie ihn kurz, aber sehr brutal.

Er löste den Kuss sofort, legte seine Hände auf ihre Wangen, sodass sie still hielt, hob ihr Kinn leicht an und drückte seine Lippen wieder auf ihre, nicht zärtlich, sondern als neues Gefecht. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und biss ihm dabei so stark auf die Unterlippe, dass sie Blut schmecken konnte. Sollte er zur Hölle fahren!

Ihre Finger kratzten über seinen Rücken, zerscheuerte seine Haut und sie hatten Spaß daran, sich gegenseitig umzubringen.

Er würgte sie ernut und drückte seinen Daumen auf ihren Kehlkopf, sodass schwarze Flecken ihr Sichtfeld angriffen. Würde er noch länger zudrücken, wäre das ihr sicherer Tod.

Der brutale Kuss ging weiter, doch sie musste etwas tun um ihr Leben zu bewahren und das schnell. Sie wusste nicht mehr, ob er sie wirklich töten wollte. Ihr Ehemann. Ihr Geliebter. Ihr Feind. Würde er auch ihr Mörder werden?

Ihre Hand wanderte an ihm herunter und suchte nach der brutalsten Waffe, die eine Frau gegen einen Mann verwenden konnte. Wenn sie es schaffte seine Genitalien zu verquetschen, würde er auf der Stelle von ihr ablassen.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie im letzten Moment fest. Sein Griff wurde stärker und er spürte, wie sie schwächer wurde und aufhustete. Er setzte sich auf und zog sie mit auf seinen Schoß, dann ließ er von ihrer Gurgel ab und sie schnappte panisch nach Luft.

Sie war noch nicht darauf gefasst, als er sie wieder angriff und sich ihre Lippen nahm. Er küsste sie grob und ihre Zähne schlugen aufeinander, doch das störte ihn offenbar nicht.

Sie ballte ihre hand zu einer Faust und schlug auf sein Gesicht, doch er hielt ihre Hand und ließ es nicht zu.

"Schlampe", zischte er ihr zu und zog an ihren langen Haaren. Sie schrie auf und er genoss es. Vielleicht mochte sie ihm mit Zauberstab ebenbürtig sein, doch rein körperlich, gewiss nicht.

"Ich bin keine Schlampe! Wie kannst du es dich wagen, Wechselbalg?", sie ohrfeigte ihn mit der anderen Hand und zerkratzte seinen Rücken. Oh ja! Sie war sich sicher, sie würde ihn in dünne Streifen kratzen, wenn sie konnte.

"Hure", dröhnte er an ihr Ohr und zerriss das dünne Kleidungsstück, dass sie sich übergezogen hatte. Dann saß sie vollkommen nackt auf seinem Schoß. Er schloss die Hände um ihre Hüften und zog sie näher an sich.

Sie sah ihn an, beobachtete den Blutfleck in seinem Mundwinkel und beugte sich zu ihm herab. Doch ihr Mund hatte ein anderes Ziel vor Augen und sie vergrub ihre Zähne in seinem Hals. "Bastard", keuchte sie.

Er sog scharf die Luft ein und der Schmerz zog seine ganze Wirbelsäule hinunter. Er bohrte seine Finger in ihr Gesäß und genoss es, ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen.

"Aaarghhh!", schrie sie auf, "Lass das zu verdammter Idiot oder ich bring dich um!" Ihre Stimme war so voller Wut und Leidenschaft, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam, doch nicht vor Angst, sondern weil er es mochte. Nun unterdrückte sie nichts mehr.

All die Beleidigungen waren ausgesprochen, alles was ihnen auf der Zunge lag. Sie nahm Rache an ihm, so wie er sie bestrafte, für das, was sie getan hatte. Sie zerfetzten sich gegenseitig und ihr Schlachtfeld war der kalte Dielenboden. Doch Rodolphus konnte nicht behaupten, dass er fror. Im Gegenteil... ihm wurde immer wärmer...

"Dann tu's doch, du billiges Flittchen", keuchte er an ihr Ohr und sie zerriss sein Hemd.

"Oh glaub mal dran, du Lüstling, das tue ich auch!" Sie vergrub ihre Nägel in seinem Oberschenkel und gab sich Mühe ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen und ihn bestmöglichst auseinander zu nehmen.

"Missratenes Weibsbild!", er fluchte über sie, beschimpfte sie grob und ließ all seine Wut an ihr aus. Sie drückte ihn nieder und sein Kopf schlug auf dem Boden auf.

"Ich schlag dich grün und blau, Lestrange", keuchte sie und sie wünschte sich, sie hätte ihren Zauberstab zur Hand. Sie rollten sich über den Boden. Sein Zauberstab lag auf der Kommode. Sie musste ihn nur erreichen und sie konnte dem ein Ende bereiten. Doch er nutzte den Schwung und drehte sie weiter, sodass er letztendlich auf ihr lag.

"Ach ja?" sagte er leise, während er ihr in die Augen sah. Verdammt! Warum tat er das.. Er drückte ihre Handgelenke an die scharfen Dielenbretter, dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste ihren Hals... ganz sanft... ganz zärtlich. Ihr Körper entspannte sich leicht und er wusste, wie empfindlich ihr Hals war. Er braucht bloß einmal dagegen hauchen und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Im nächsten Moment biss er hinein.

"Aaaaahhrr..", sie schrie vor Schmerz auf und versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken, doch sein Griff war eisern und sein Gewicht lag schwer auf ihr.

Seine Brutalität ließ jedoch ab diesem Moment an nach und er küsste sie wirklich. Seine Lippen wanderten über ihren Hals... ihre Kehle... er liebkoste kurz ihr kräftiges Kinn und fand dann ihre Lippen.. Er ließ ihre Hände los, als er den Gegendruck ihrer Lippen spürte und sie hörte auf, ihn zu verletzten.

Sie legte die Arme um ihn und versank in diesem Kuss. Sehnte sich darin hinein und lebte für diesen Augenblick... diesen Moment...

Seine Frau streichelte über seinen Rücken und ihre Zärtlichkeit kam zurück... Sein rücken brannte vor Schmerz, aber es hätte auch das angenehme Gefühl ihrer Hände Spur sein können. Sie erreichten seinen Hosenbund und er hätte am Liebsten geschrieen, dass sie sich beeilen sollte, sie zu öffnen, dass er sie wollte. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, mehr als irgendwann sonst.

Seine Worte spiegelten sich in den Händen wider, die ihn liebkosten und sie ließen sich auf ein sanftes, aber gefährliches Spiel ein...

Ihr Unterleib zog sich vor Lust zusammen, sie sah in seine Augen, er in ihre und sie fanden schließlich, was sie suchten um ihre Sehnsucht zu ersticken. Seine Frau und ihr Mann.

Ende


End file.
